Various forms of presses heretofore have been provided for forming adobe block from suitable heavy textured clay soil and the like. However, some of these presses are manually operable and thus limited in the amount of pressure which may be applied thereby and other previously known presses are constructed in a manner whereby high capacity output is deterred. Accordingly, a need exists for a powered press constructed in a manner whereby high compression forces may be developed and wherein the press is constructed in a manner to facilitate high capacity operation.
Examples of previously known forms of presses including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121, 143,806, 266,532, 348,617, 348 702, 435,171 and 1,335,071.